


【奇杰】婚约

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 14





	【奇杰】婚约

奇犽虽然刚上初中，家里已经早早给他决定了未婚妻，从小就在家长的安排下订下了娃娃亲。

像他们这种世家婚姻自由是少数，尤其奇犽小小年纪就被选为家族继承人，连交友都受到限制，更不用提婚姻伴侣。

奇犽家里早就为他物色好了对象，富力士家的独子是他们认为最合适的人选，资质自不用说，若能为奇犽生下优秀的后代更是完美。

一般的家庭是不会同意独生子给别人家做童养媳的，然而，金·富力士并不是一般的家长，他孑然一身，对父子亲情也很淡漠，没有什么身为人父的责任感，比起唯一的儿子，他更热爱四处奔波闯荡的事业，把小杰嫁给揍敌客家做儿媳，金没觉得有什么不妥，相反有人给他照顾儿子，倒是让他松了口气。像甩掉个包袱把小杰丢给揍敌客家后，就离开了。

3岁的小杰不知道自己被爸爸给卖了，被夫家带到同样3岁的他未来的丈夫面前，小杰只是懵懵懂懂以为他多了个比他小几个月的弟弟。

奇犽和小杰一块长大，两小无猜，倒是很合得来，一直形影不离直到一起从小学毕业，上了同一所中学。两个人进入青春期，性意识慢慢觉醒，小时候只是单纯知道长大后他们会做夫妻，现在渐渐明白他们注定要发生亲密关系，加上奇犽提前来到的叛逆期，两个人的关系倒是比以前要疏远了。

小杰在夫家被灌输凡事以奇犽为重，伺候自己的丈夫为本分，他从小就知道他和奇犽以后要结婚的，可是两个人一直生活在一起，小杰知道自己对奇犽只有亲情，像是自己的亲弟弟，想到将来要和他结合就感觉很别扭，仿佛是乱伦。小杰认为奇犽对他应该也是一样，他们之间实在是太熟悉了。

进入现在就读的私立学校后，两个人不像小学那样同进同出。这个敏感的年纪，可能奇犽认为有个未婚妻是很丢脸的事，私立学校就读的也大多是别的家族的公子哥，面对他们的调侃，奇犽常常很火大，感觉过早确定下的关系好像束缚了他，心情着实很复杂。

一方面为有家里擅自给他决定的婚约对象而丢脸，另一方面则是他的婚约者相貌出众，在学校里很受欢迎，让他觉得很有面子。心里矛盾，不过他让小杰在学校别和他距离过近，似乎不想让别人见到他俩站在一处就打趣。而小杰估计也是这么想的，要不是晚上两个人还回共同的家，看上去倒是像不太熟的普通同学了。

不过他们是同班同学，再疏远也疏远不到哪里去。放学后结束了社团活动，小杰背起书包打算一个人回家时，正好迎面撞见奇犽和他的几个狐朋狗友去找乐子，他的朋友见到小杰，顿时怪笑的，吹口哨的，也有的管小杰叫嫂子，揶揄着奇犽。奇犽被调侃的脸色变得不好看，小杰问用不用帮他把书包带回去，奇犽拍开他的手，跟那群一脸看热闹的人说“走了。”

小杰本来也想直接走掉，不想被那几个人看稀罕物似的围观，但是管家说过奇犽少爷现在叛逆期，家里只有少夫人的话他还能听进去一点，让小杰提点着些。小杰对那个称呼觉得浑身都别扭，说过让管家别那么叫他，但是管家说早晚的事，不如现在就改口，坚持这样称呼小杰。小杰反抗无效，只能默认。想起管家的叮嘱，还是对奇犽说了句，“晚上早点回来。”

背对着他的奇犽一僵，在损友们起哄的大笑中冷冷丢下一句，“别管得这么宽，还真把自己当我老婆了。”边踹了一脚怪叫得声最大的那个，跟他们一块走了。

小杰和他往相反的方向走去，觉得管家就是在驴他。

“可不就是你老婆吗，这么跟他说话没关系？真冷酷，我都不忍心了。”

“就是，嫂子让你早点回去呢，让嫂子独守空房等你，不好吧？”有个人嘴贱，顿时又引发一阵哄堂大笑。见奇犽要踹过来，忙往旁边躲。

“有这么漂亮的未婚妻还和我们一起混，少爷可真是身在福中不知福。”

“哈？你眼睛不好就去治，他哪里漂亮，还有，别那么叫我。”奇犽斜着眼睛睨他。

“是是，你天天看腻了，当然就不觉得了。嫂子很受运动部那些前辈欢迎的，还被提名下届田径部部长，可惜嫂子拒绝了。”

“是学生会的体育部长提的吧，提拔嫂子，肯定是想单独跟他开会时套近乎，这目的性也太明显了。”

“体育部的？”奇犽重复了一句。

“哟，吃醋了，感觉到一股杀气。”

“滚。”奇犽骂了一句，他怎么没听小杰提过，正想着回去问问他，突然想到他们关系不比从前了，不再什么都说，顿时有些索然寡味。

“哈哈，咱们奇哥一向眼高于顶，不奇怪。前几天三年级那个全校公认的美女学姐还跟咱奇哥表白了，不也被拒了吗。”

“你说那个知道奇犽订婚了，还总跟他献殷勤的学姐？”

“这话说的不对吧，学姐勇敢追爱！再说没结婚之前想怎么玩就怎么玩，拒绝那种大美女多可惜！”

“人家奇犽有咱们嫂子了，嫂子一定很带劲儿，你看他在学校里从来不看别的女人一眼。你说是吧，奇犽！哥几个不是外人，跟咱们说说。”

“就是，说来听听。咦，该不会你还没给嫂子开过苞呢？”

“不是吧！奇犽你还没上过他！？”

“奇哥你真是跟长相不符的纯情啊！不会是等着新婚洞房才和嫂子初夜…现在还有这么保守的老古董？”

“应该是打算先玩几个妞儿，新婚之夜用床技征服嫂子吧！哈哈哈！”

“你们别乱说。”一个有眼力见儿的发现奇犽脸色难看，以为他跟小杰感情不好，连忙打圆场。“从小订下的娃娃亲，奇犽能有选择权吗？父母选的不喜欢也不能丢了，以后要是找别的女人玩，我们几个给你打掩护。”

“是这样啊？”其他几个人听了，也觉得有点道理，小时候就倒霉的被订亲，要是有点好感也就算了，不然不得一辈子如鲠在喉。虽说他们这种家庭的，三妻四妾有好几个情人也不是什么稀罕事，但因为家族利益不能丢掉糟糠之妻，怎么也是让人郁闷。

“那你不喜欢嫂子的话，不介意把他给哥几个尝一尝吧？”有人涎着个脸问道，他们几个荤素不忌，之前也玩过交换女朋友，最近奇犽跟他们走得近了，见他好像对未婚妻不太当回事，就有人心思活了，小杰的腰和屁股让他垂涎许久了，脸也生得标致，但是碍于他是奇犽的人，没人敢动。

见有人打上小杰的主意，他们这几个人还没来得及嘻嘻哈哈，就见那人被掐着脖子拎了起来，脚够不到地了，两腿乱蹬拼命挣扎。

“嘎…！咳唔！”他两手死死掰着奇犽手腕，却怎么也掰不动。

吓傻了的几个人回过神连忙上来解围，“奇犽！他开玩笑的！放开他吧，快被你掐死了！”

“平时就嘴上没遮没拦，快给奇哥道歉！”

奇犽松手把那人给扔到了一边。他长得不算高，看着又瘦瘦的，拎着个人跟玩儿似的，被丢出去的那人趴地上死狗一样猛咳，被奇犽吓了这么一下，都没人敢说话了。

“啧。”

被奇犽冰冷的视线一扫，几个人都不约而同把头低下了，有一个犹豫了下，还是上前把地上那人扶了起来。

奇犽没再看他们一眼，转身走了。

直到看不到他的身影，几个人才敢大声喘气，奇犽平时对谁的态度都一样，是他们几个误会了，不是奇犽跟他们走得近了，是他们一直在跟奇犽套近乎。他们听了家里的嘱咐，家里让他们跟揍敌客家的公子搞好关系，讨好揍敌客家继承人没有坏处。奇犽知道他们抱着什么目的接近，只不过也没有拒绝，偶尔赏脸跟他们一起去游戏厅玩几次，他们还真把自己当奇犽的小弟了。

拎起地上那个半死不活的蠢货，几人心里都有点怨他乱讲话，不能讨好奇犽也就算了，没想到这家伙一句话不对触了他的逆鳞。

小杰回去的路上恰好遇到了体育部长，部长见到他热情得过来打招呼。

“怎么你家没派车来接你？”

“嗯。”小杰简短答了一声，自从奇犽不再和他放学一起回家，小杰跟管家说也不用开车来接他了。他不是很想那么快就回到只会灌输他相夫教子观念的夫家，放学回去的路上慢慢走，能磨蹭一会儿是一会儿。

“我看奇犽还有其他几个人好像去市中心玩了。”部长说，“你不跟去看着他？”

“为什么？”小杰奇怪得问。

“哈哈哈，你还真是。”不知什么原因部长笑得很开心，“对了，我听说之前又有人跟奇犽告白了。”

“嗯，他从以前就很受女孩子喜欢。”

“你都不在乎？果然正室就是自信。”部长话锋一转，“你是真的对奇犽很放心，还是你们俩其实各玩各的？”

小杰抬头看了他一眼，部长却误会了他的意思。

“早早订婚和人绑定挺无聊的吧，我见奇犽最近和他们几个走得挺近，那几个人风评不好，以前玩过交换女友，据说还涉嫌轮奸，被受害人给告了，但是他们几个对口供互相打掩护，没办法起诉，后来是他们家里出面摆平的。”

部长话里有话，他们上的私立是名副其实的贵族学校，一些少爷和小姐寻欢作乐，学校的目的也不在升学，学生成绩再烂以后靠家里推荐也照样能读常青藤。部长是体育特长生招进来的，看不惯那些纨绔子弟，自己却不走正道，爱好搞别人未婚妻，平时被有背景的公子哥瞧不起，背地里就诱奸他的未婚妻或女友，心里阴暗还很得意，家里再有钱又怎样，你女人不照样被我睡。

不过奇犽他不敢惹，虽然奇犽可能连有他这么个人都不知道。不过不耽误体育部长第一眼看到小杰就想把他搞上床，得知他是奇犽未婚妻也没放弃这个打算，他挺羡慕奇犽的，有这么劲的未婚妻，身边也不少女生追求，真是艳福不浅，同人不同命。

他觉得小杰肯定被奇犽上过了，因为如果换做是他，估计等不急订婚就想把这样的美人给强奸。有权有势的人家作出这种丑事，大多给受害者方一笔钱，威逼利诱要么封口，要么直接娶了进来，掩盖下做过的龌龊事。可惜体育部长没有这种家庭条件，如果是小杰主动给他上，那即使事情败露奇犽要找他麻烦，他也能把责任都推给小杰。

压抑着心底的邪念，体育部长见好就收，太急切反而很可疑，他先在小杰心里种下怀疑的种子，只要起了疑心，不管奇犽有没有背叛他，也会越来越不信任，等小杰渐渐依靠自己，他就有机可乘。

“喂。”

两人回头，发现奇犽站在后面。

体育部长面上闪过一丝不自在，也不知道刚才的话他听进去了多少。他刚才明明看见奇犽跟那几个人走了，才特意绕过来跟小杰制造偶遇。

奇犽抬头看着不怎么敢跟他对视的体育部长，“你家不是这个方向吧。”

他怎么连这个都知道。体育部长心里一惊，表面上却没显露出来，“我只是看到我的部员，来跟他说句话。”

“学长是不是记错了，我不是体育部的。”小杰不给面子，戳穿了他。

部长僵硬转过身，对上小杰澄净直视他的视线，顿时有点心虚，好像在小杰面前他的心思无所遁形，“你很有潜力，我是不会放弃把你拉进我们部的。”他胡扯了几句就落荒而逃。可明明记得刚才和奇犽保持段距离，离开时奇犽却出现在他身侧，像是自己故意用肩膀撞了他一下似的，部长以为被自己的体格撞到，就算没被撞倒在地，身子也得歪到一边，没想到奇犽看着瘦不拉叽的，却像撞到一辆卡车似的，部长自己反倒踉跄了好几步，差点摔倒。

“啊，抱歉，我没想到你这么弱不禁风，没事吧。”

部长立刻听出来他是故意的，瞪了他一眼，却自知理亏没说什么，背影看上去更仓惶狼狈了。

奇犽看了小杰一眼，小杰没有问他刚才不是和那几个人走了，为什么又回来，只是拉了下书包带子，继续转身往回走。

奇犽跟了上去，却是保持落后几步跟在他后面。

“刚才那个人拉拢你去他们部？我怎么没听你说过。”

“你被别的女生告白，我不也没听你说过。”

奇犽噎了一下，快步追了上去，“我又没答应，你是在吃醋？”

“为什么？”小杰回头诧异得看了他一眼，“你想和谁交往就和谁交往。”

奇犽的脸一下子撂了下来。

小杰对他从来，从来都是这样，没有把他当作婚约者，也没把他当作特别的人对待。好像把家里订亲当真的只有奇犽一个人，奇犽小时候和小杰手足情深，稍微懂事点知道小杰会是他的新娘，私下开心又激动。小杰会是他的，他可以对他做任何事，性启蒙之后，无数次午夜梦回做着和他颠鸾倒凤的春梦，醒来他都迫不及待想和小杰做那事，以为小杰会在他身下像梦里那样温柔顺从。

可是渐渐奇犽发现了，小杰对他没有那方面的意思。虽然小杰会在某种程度上迁就他，却像是把自己当作弟弟，奇犽因此产生了叛逆心理，故意疏远他，又说些会刺伤他的话，小杰也仍然一直忍让，奇犽发现不知不觉中好像跟他的距离更远了。

有女生和奇犽暧昧的时候，奇犽故意不表态，给了她们还能和他有进一步发展的期待，被叫出去表白，虽然没回应，到底也想象过如果同意和她们中的一个交往，小杰要是知道了，会有什么样的反应。有大胆主动的学姐借口让他去体育用品室帮忙，把他推倒在垫子上挑逗，奇犽身体的确有反应了，翻身把学姐压在身下解开她的衣服，可满脑子想的都是被他压在下面等着挨操的是小杰就好了。见奇犽停下动作，学姐抱住他打算脱下他的上衣，同时拉着奇犽的手探向自己裙底，却被奇犽一把推开，站起身，头也不回得关门走了。

回去的路上奇犽再没和小杰说一句话，两个人气氛诡异得走回了家。

结果当天晚上就听到让他如遭五雷轰顶的消息，母亲告诉他，家里解除了小杰和他的婚约。

奇犽当场惊到像丢了魂，“为什么！？那小杰怎么办？”

“他和他爸爸商量过了，向我们家提出退婚，我和你父亲也正有此意，就同意了。他不适合你，不适合做我们家的儿媳，以后我们会为你物色新的人选。”

原来只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里，所有人都知情，除了他。

小杰跟金联系过，说不想和奇犽结婚。金这些年对他不闻不问，可能因为对儿子接近于无的愧疚之情，表示尊重小杰的意见。虽然小杰的身体素质仍然最适合做揍敌客家的儿媳，但是他们家想要的，只是听话驯服，给奇犽做贤内助为他生孩子，一具理想的没有自己思想的人偶，另外，奇犽太过在意他了，这不是个好现象。

奇犽一脚踹开小杰房门的时候，他正在收拾行李。

其实从小他们两个人住在一块，还是奇犽稍微长大点后觉得婚前两人住在一起不合适，让管家给小杰提供了单独的房间。他们家本来很想让奇犽有继承人的自觉，早点让小杰怀孕，可惜奇犽古板得恪守着婚前发乎于情止乎于礼，只是暗自期待着两人的新婚之夜，没想到等来的却是取消婚约。

小杰没有什么个人物品，除了几件衣物，也没有什么要带走的。见到奇犽进来，对他露出个如释重负的笑容，“这下终于我们都自由了。”

“你很高兴？”

“你不高兴吗？这一天你也等很久了吧。有个我这样的订婚对象一直害你抬不起头来，真对不住，虽然我也不是自愿的就是了。”

奇犽一直以来都理所当然把他当成自己的所有物，即使冷落他，伤害他，小杰也应该顺从地承受所有。

而家里居然同意了他提出和自己解除婚约，奇犽甚至还没有对他行使过做丈夫的权利，小杰却像摆脱了什么，收拾好了衣物一脸轻松。

“怎么了？”小杰终于注意到他表情的异样，“我们没有关系了，最开心的不应该是你吗。”

“你就这么想离开我。”

奇犽满含怨气的指责让小杰愣了一下，“你是不想和我解除婚约，还是不甘心提出来的是我？”

小杰见他不说话，“老实说平时你对我的态度，我觉得我不在了你会很高兴。”

“我” “你不用道歉，”小杰打断了他，“你在我心目中一直是个不懂事的弟弟，但是你不需要我照顾你了。”

“什么意思，我从来没有把你当兄弟过！”

奇犽对他这么大吼还是头一次，毕竟他平时不是视而不见把他当空气，不然就是看到什么不想看到的东西一样。

“不然呢，难道我要等到婚后你对我腻了，和别人玩换妻？”

“你在说什么！我没有也不会做对不起你的事。”

小杰笑了起来，奇犽第一次觉得他的未婚妻那么陌生，把他当成会一直在自己身边的存在，仔细想想好像从没和他好好沟通过。

“你没有任何义务对我守身如玉，”小杰说，“我对你也没有这个义务。”

“你，”奇犽咬牙切齿，“难道你和别人上过床？”

“就算有，和前未婚夫又有什么关系吗。” 

啪——

奇犽应声把他推倒在床，跨坐骑在他身上。小杰刚才整理好的衣服都被弄散了，掉了一地。

“你是想和我打分手炮？”小杰静静得看着他。

奇犽语塞，他比自己想得更不了解小杰，为什么他能面不改色说出这种话。

“可以，”小杰没有反抗，“做完了放我走，我们就没有任何关系了。”

奇犽恶狠狠撕开他的衣服，俯身在小杰耳边说道，“我这就干得你下不了床，永远别想摆脱我。”


End file.
